


So Not Vanilla

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: A commission for a wonderful person! She asked for poly Reaper76 with ABO and a lot of teasing, love bites, and overstimulation.This was 2,541 words, a $30 commission if anyone was curious!





	

Having two alpha at once was a struggle at the best of times and a nightmare at the worst of times, according to anyone who had ever told you their stories of dealing with two alpha mates. But you didn't have that problem at all. Jack and Gabriel were sweet to one another and even sweeter to you, their little omega. One was always on your arm, or hand their fingers laced with yours. jack was fond of playing with your hair, while Gabriel would place his hands on your hips and his chin atop your head. Both of your alphas were wonderful.

Of course, the one struggle with two alphas was mating times, when heats and ruts lined up and both of them wanted to knot you first. That ended up in a couple fights, but nothing too serious that required hospital treatment. You'd worked out a system for them, and it was ingrained in them for heats and ruts, and there wasn't much need for a fight, unless Jack wasn't feeling very cooperative and wanted his turn first.

Of course, it wasn't always like this. In the beginning of the relationship, you had been a bit oblivious to their love and affection towards you, especially when it was, at first, just you and Jack together. He'd be so sweet when he mated and knotted you, making sure you didn't hurt. He was the most vanilla of all vanilla boys. You really only knew the vanilla side to things, and didn't expect the spice that Gabriel added when he made your duo into a trio.

They never seemed to like each other that much in your eyes, from the posturing and alpha swagger. Jack always crinkled his nose when Gabriel passed by, and vice versa, and you always wondered if they detested the others' smell. That was normal for alphas, though, especially when an omega was involved, but Jack and Gabriel were... different with it. The crinkling of their noses was just breathing one another in, Jack not saying anything for fear of damaging his relationship with you. Alphas weren't supposed to like other alphas, but when you brought up his newly affectionate gestures to the other commander, he had to come clean.

After that, it was the three of you against the world.

Your first where it was all three of you together in one bed was a night that you would remember for a very long time. jack was sweet, as always, while Gabriel watched patiently and let out soft rumbles to remind you of his attention. When Jack's knot had gone down, the darker alpha sauntered over, giving you a wolfish grin as he tugged you to him by your hips. Your cheeks darken and you make a quip about him being vanilla like Jack, and he tenses against you.

His eyebrows are raised and when you glance at jack, he's mirroring the other alpha, and his cheeks are bright red. "Is that what you want, chica?" Gabriel hums softly, and you shrug before nodding. Gabriel hums in reply, pressing sweet kisses to your skin as he moves up your body. His lips leave a trail of heat up your belly and between your breasts before he steals your lips, his large hands kneading into your hips and thighs.

Gabriel's bigger than Jack, and you reach for your blond alpha when he rubs himself against you. Jack comes around to settle your head in his lap, and teases lightly at your chest with a little grin on his face, cheeks still pink and darkening with every second of watching Gabriel. The other alpha lets out a dark laugh before he slowly pushes into you, grunting softly. He shivers, hips jerking into yours, and you gasp as he stretches you wide. It's amazing, more than Jack, and you just know that this knot is going to be huge. He starts a slow rhythm, smirking as he watches you try to move down further onto him, whines building in your throat. Jack leans down and nips at your neck, then opens his mouth and sucks a few marks on your shoulder and one side of your neck. Gabriel stretches up and does the same to the other side of your neck, his hips picking up pace for a few moments before he goes back to the slow thrusting.

You're close in a matter of minutes, and Gabriel grunts as you pant and clench around him in a warning. he reaches down with one finger and swirls it around your clit, making you curse and whine, jolting against him and crying out as your nails dig into his shoulders a bit. Jack's mesmerized, and continues kneading your breasts in his hands as he watches it all, his stiff length present against your shoulder as he rocks up just slightly. You feel the swell of Gabriel's knot forming and you're crying out happily before he stops completely, even pulls out all the way. You're stopped on the edge of climax, and stare up at him with shocked and almost offended eyes. He smirks, patting the tip of his cock against your clit just slightly.

When you've calmed some, he pushes into you slowly, crushing you to him as he hoists your hips up and starts pounding you like he means it. He's growling happily, and you feel Jack's fingers poke between you to flick and rub your clit. Just as you're about to come, Gabriel leans in close and murmurs, "I'm nowhere near vanilla, chica. You'll see that soon," in your ear, voice a sultry purr. You damn near choke on your spit when he slams his knot in and comes deep inside you, and you're clenching hard around him with a happy moan.

Laying in bed afterwards, you forget about what Gabriel said in the throes of passion, only caring about the warm weight of him and Jack around you. But your alphas certainly don't forget.

 

On your anniversary, your biology decided to be fun and hit you with a heat. Jack and Gabriel were, of course, asleep and curled around you, both caging you in with solid muscles, and you were dripping the moment you woke up. Your body was on fire and you whined, shifting between them a bit. Jack woke slightly, shushing you, before he caught your heat smell and he stiffened against your ass. He nudges Gabriel awake and the other alpha's already getting up to grab whatever he had planned the night before for this day. He grinned, having Jack gently move you onto your front, cheek squished against the mattress as Gabriel ties your hand behind your back, then nudges your legs to fold and ties your calves and thighs together. Your heat addled brain is sluggish to understand all of this, but when Gabriel fixes the gag in between your lips, your eyes widen and your arousal spikes. Moving towards the bedside table as Jack traces his fingers down your bare belly, Gabriel looks like a dark force, and you let out little whimpers around the gag.

The sight of the vibrator has you clenching around nothing, the magic wand making your eyes widen even more, and Gabriel lets out a laugh. Jack's already pulling himself out of his boxers, helping you stay upright on your knees as he pushes inside, cursing and growling happily as he slips in easily. the pleasure of finally being filled calms you, and your sigh through your nose, eyes closing as Jack grunts and starts up a quick thrusting. Gabriel kneels on the bed in front of you, sucking dark marks onto your chest as he switches on the vibrator and presses it to your clit. You shriek around the gag- or try to- and jerk helplessly. Jack lets out a loud moan as you clench and squirm, and he grips your hips to keep you somewhat still as he keeps fucking up into you. Your eyes roll back as the pleasure fills you, almost overwhelming. You're too close too quick, and right when you're about to come, Gabriel wrenched away the vibrator and Jack stops, panting hard against your ear. A sob escapes and you look at your mates with a pleading expression, though Gabriel just smirks at you and shrugs his shoulder in a nonchalant way.

He seems like he doesn't care that you're dripping and ready to come, he just waits and chats to Jack about their dinner plans before the alpha inside you starts moving again. Gabriel purrs happily, watching and just barely rubbing his clothed bulge against you. "Poor chica, didn't let her come. She looked like she was gonna cry," he purrs to Jack, and the blond laughs against your ear, shaking hiss head just slightly. His knot is already forming, and you gasp and shiver at the smack of it against your entrance. It's one of your favorite feelings.

You also love the feeling of a vibrator buzzing against you, but not right now. Your cried out as Gabriel presses the vibrator to you once again, but takes it off after a few seconds. It makes your pleasure spike and fall, and you're so focused on the vibrator that you don't notice when Jack pushes his knot in and starts coming hard inside you. Your body trembles and shakes as he empties inside of your, Gabriel still teasing you with the vibrator, and it's the sweetest form of torture you've ever encountered. They let you rest while Jack's knot goes down- still not letting you come, though- before he pulls out and Gabriel immediately takes his spot, pushing in right after he rips his own boxers away.

He starts a quick and brutal pace, Jack watching with those baby blues open wide, taking in every inch of Gabriel's body moving behind you and each drop of drool that falls down your chin from the gag between your lips. "Thank we can take the gag out, Gabi? I love hearing her," Jack hums, his fingers twitching against your thighs as you moan around the ball and try to lick at it, showing jack what you could be gagged on instead.

Gabriel thinks, stilling his hips before pressing in deep and grinding into you slowly. Jack flushes when he see your eyes roll back in your head and your thighs twitch violently, before the other alpha grins and nods over your shoulder. "Yeah, Jackie, go ahead. I wanna hear her too, though chica just wants to choke on you, ain't that right?" he growls in your ear as the gag is removed and he thrusts inside quick and fast, making you shout in surprise and pleasure.

Jack steals your lips in a kiss, Gabriel just rolling his hips in short thrusts into you, and when you think you'll be okay, Jack presses the vibrator to you and turns it on. A squeal erupts against his lips and he smirks, letting you writhe atop Gabriel and get closer and closer before turning the dreaded machine off. Your sobs escape again and there's no doubt you're begging now, begging your wonderfully cruel alphas to let you come, and Jack's eyes soften as Gabriel works in his knot and you practically howl in pleasure. He nods before starting with the shallow thrusts again, rubbing your sweet spot while jack lowers his mouth to litter your thighs in kisses and love bites.

The blond surprises you by locking his lips around your clit and sucking a bit before his tongue swirls around and you choke on your spit again. God, it's too much, but it feels so good, you can't do anything but cry out while Gabriel fills you and sinks his teeth into your shoulder as you clench around him in a much needed climax. You shake and cry out as jack keeps tonguing at your clit, sending you into the throes of over-stimulation, and Gabriel laces his fingers in jack's hair to tug him back and let you collapse against his huge chest.

Jack's beaming as he kisses your lips softly, helping Gabriel untie the knots on your arms and legs before he tugs you lightly to his chest. You're still connected to Gabriel, locked on his knot, but that doesn't stop you from soaking up the attention from your alpha, and smile as he presses sweet kisses all over your face, love clear in his expression. Gabriel's mouthing at your neck and shoulders, making soft marks, and murmurs adoring sentences in Spanish as he pulls out slowly. Your face heats as you feel the sluggish trickle of seed down your thighs, and Jack lets out a giggle before he scoops you up. One shared look from Gabriel and the three of your are heading to the huge bathtub you had made just for days like this, your eyes heavy from the wonderful time you had. Your heat had been abated for the time being after getting both your alphas right after one another, but it was only a matter of hours before you felt those urges again.

The warm water on your skin is a blessing, and Jack kisses along your hair before Gabriel steals the blond's lips in a sweet kiss, a smile on his face as they get lost in each other, showing off for your entertainment. A peek of tongue, and you're butting into the kiss, taking your time to kiss Gabriel before Jack, both of your alphas running their large hands over your thighs and back, just touching. Your limbs are as heavy as lead so your mates wash you, and yawns escape your mouth the entire time.

This time, Gabriel carries you back to your bed, and Jack helps him dry you off while you soak up their attention, a huge smile on your face. When they're done, neither of them put on clothes, only dressing you in one of their shirts before you fell asleep. Both alphas smile as they watch you drift off, your smells conveying comfort and happiness, and neither could help the bursts of love in their chests. They shared one more kiss before curling around you again, nuzzling close and linking fingers on your hip.

The rest of the day is spent mostly in bed, your getting fucked over and over by your wonderful alphas, and they end up canceling their dinner plans when they know you're too weak and overstimulated to even speak right. Once you're calmed and recovered, they call in a pizza and some Chinese, curling around you in a makeshift nest in the living room, a cheesy rom com on the TV.

You have to bat them away when they get too handsy, or when Gabriel leaves too many love bites on your neck, the sauce from his pizza smearing on your skin and Jack tracing his tongue along the smears, which makes your heat flare a bit. It wasn't the anniversary your mates wanted, but it was a good one, anyways. Before they tugged your underwear for the thousandth time, both alphas murmur "happy anniversary. I love you," in your ear, matching kisses placed to your cheeks.

You beam, knowing you were the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to buy me a ko-fi? Here's the button: http://ko-fi.com/A605ECW  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my Patreon: http://patreon.com/Crane-Writes


End file.
